


Concept

by chromaticdiffusion



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comfort, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromaticdiffusion/pseuds/chromaticdiffusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>of time, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concept

"Hey Mabel?"

"Yeah? :D"

It almost seems surreal, living in the middle of this mysterious town. The days of summer never seem to end either, maybe something to do with being in Gravity Falls, but as the days flip on (or not) the calender never seems to end. Not that Dipper wants their summer to end either, despite having been so adamant at the start - fate Is really cool. 

"When will we go home?"

"Oh. My. POMPOMS LOOK AT THIS PIECE OF WOOD!"

She doesn't seem to mind anyway, and maybe that's a good thing because if she started worrying about anything it would probably not be very good.

Dipper's matured so much during their stay so far, definitely; becoming a man but not quite, defeating a huge number of supernaturals (not to mention wax figures), dealing with crushes that he realised didn't last. And yet Mabel seems the same, as normal or not as ever, like nothing's ever happened in Gravity Falls to her.

Nothing daunts her. 

And more and more recently he's been thinking of what happened to non-summer. The concept of time has somewhat slipped pass them, their days of holiday certainly long over. Right? Yet he's not sure if he wants to go home yet, or if home is home at all, or- 

"OWOWOWOW STOP BITING ME, ANT! Ahahahahaha you silly!"

"Uh, Mabel?"

"Why looking so solemn, Dipper? Cheer up! CHEEEERRR UPPPP!"

He smiles.

They're going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Short thingy to get me back in the writing mood. I need to get back into the writing mood. Aaaaaand I still need so much more practise with shorts. xD  
> Gravity Falls is just so awesome omg lemme hug all of them


End file.
